I'm Helpless (But So Are You)
by DarlingAna
Summary: (Humanstuck,Ghoststuck&Hospitalstuck) You are ARADIA MEGDIO and you are staying at The UCU, The Unknown Conditions University. You can die for a few days then come back to life and talk to the undead. You find new friends that are interested in the story of why you are here. You decide to open up to a ghost you meet while roaming the grave yard. His name was Sollux. (TW: Suicide)
1. Dorm

My parents were rushing me to the hospital as fast as they could in our red little van. I had a condition where they had to drop me off to a special hospital that was called UCU, Unknown Condition University. It was more like a hotel then a hospital according to my parents. But, by the way they were trying to get me there as soon as possible I could tell it wasn't. It seemed more like a Happy Academy with a pleasing pamphlet but turns out to be hell on earth. I have an unknown condition that makes me die for a few days then wake up again, completely fine. While I'm dead, I dream about people i don't know and when I'm alive_ I can talk to the ghosts of them._

I saw a tall black cube building emerge from the foggy sky. I could already see myself being hooked up to a machine and being tested on in there. It looked like a mental hospital or a prison if you ask me. It was all solid white with one wide window at the very top floor. There were two buildings on either side of the main building and two parking lots for visitors of different buildings. Must be for heath reasons to space people out like that. Once I looked down I saw we were already pulled up at the door.

There was three nurses there to great me and show us around the campus. One had a wheel chair with a young boy about my age in it sleeping. She must have not been here to greet us. One nurse patted my back and strapped a plastic band onto my left wrist just like the boy in the wheel chair had. It must be for tracking us so we don't run away. Crap. They're treating us like sick kids! I don't even need to be here! I'm fine!

The nurses pushed us inside and gave us a tour of the campus. It wasn't really that bad. They had a game room where I saw too patients playing on the laptops that were set out for the kids staying at UCU. One girl had long dark blue hair and thick black framed glasses and the other had a grey beanie and red hair and every once and a while made a cat pun. The walls were white and there was many games like chess, connect four, and other bored games lined up against the walls and one bookshelf full of books I didn't recognize. Good thing I brought some of my own books.

The next room was the eating room. It had white walls again. It seems the whole place had white walls and gray tile or carpets. It didn't have a salad bar or anything but a few scattered tables here and there. There were other rooms but they didn't seem that important. The last stop was when the nurse opened a door that said in bold letters on the window ,"UCU DORM" and it was a long hall with doors labeled with names.

When we walked down the hall and I took note of some of the names written on paper taped to the doors like G. MAKARA, E. AMPORA, S. CAPTOR and K. VANTAS. The hall was empty. Well, it was getting dark after all. The nurse stopped at a door that was labeled A. MEGIDO in bright fresh red letters. My door seemed newer then the others. It's probably because the others were here longer and the housekeepers got lazy with them.

The nurse left so I can unpack my suitcase in peace. My room had white walls like the rest of this boring place. This place needed more bright colors. I slid off my shoes and curled up on the matrass with just a black sheet on it. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I hope this place isn't as bad as it seems. Maybe, it's just a special school for kids with unidentified issues they need to learn about then they'll set me free.


	2. Lunch

I was interrupted from my sleep by a nurse holding a tray with a pile of cards on it. She stuck one in your hair and left, closing the door behind her. It's strange that nurses can just walk in and stick shit in your hair. I sat up and pulled out the card. It was a card for a newcomer's lunch at 9am. I glanced over to the clock and it was only 8:50 so I had to rush and change into a ripped up gray dress and toss my backpack aside. Maybe I'll unpack it later.

I headed down the white hall that was completely empty put for a tall kid with very curly black hair that was pushing a wheelchair. The wheelchair wasn't empty though. There was a kid laughing looking through trading cards and telling about how he got them. When I passed them the boy looked up from his card and smiled waving silently then going back to his story. The boy who was pushing him seemed stoned as hell. I just went on my way to the lunch room.

Once in the lunch room it wasn't really that busy. I got in line and got my lunch. It was a pudding, salad, and a sandwich. I sat down at the nearest table. They were all talking and laughing telling about how the fresh batches of kids were coming in this week. Then they stopped and looked over at me when I was happily picking at the salad picking out the tomatoes. They smiled and waved. It seems nobody wants to talk to me. Maybe new kids weren't that popular at first.

"Hey, new kid, what's your story? I got gills." A kid with a purple stripe in his pushed back hair asked tilting his head and pointed to his neck. I looked around and looked down at my plate trying to act like I didn't hear him.

"I have a blood mutation." A ginger kid with baggy eyes said. "Come on you can say it."

I shook my head and stood up and ran to the back door. Everyone was tugging at my sleeve. Then once I got out to the foggy back yard I sighed and sat on a rock.

"Hey… What do you think you're doing sitting on my tomb?" A boy asked with a strong lisp.

"Oh… sorry I didn't know-"

"Relax girl its fine." He said flying out from the ground. He had oval glasses and a ugly shirt with tight jeans. He must have been a ghost of a kid who died from testing!

"Yeah I died here a few years ago when they were testing my conditions. I could shoot lasers out of my eyes like a super hero or some crap. I see you can see and talk to the dead huh?" He said flicking dirt off his nose.

"Yeah I can also die for a couple of days." I laughed as he sat next to me. I looked down to see his name on the tomb. "Sollux huh? I'm Aradia it's nice to meet you." I said holding up a hand.

"You must be a new kid. Trust me do not do that if you want any friends. You stick it out for a shake not a wave." He said looking me over.

"Okay… I'll take note of that." I said, stuffing in my sandwich.

"Plus that's the new kid lunch huh? The food just gets worse and worse trust me." He laughed and shook his head. "I kind of miss the gross oatmeal." He sighed.

"Well, you should be going now. They may do some tests on you to kind of understand your conditions more."

"Can I come by here to see you tomorrow?" I asked standing up from the tomb.

"Okay. I'll like that." He said tilting his head.


	3. Boyfriend

I walked past the rooms looking down at the names. It was a few weeks after I had met him in the grave yards. Every lunch and breakfast we talked to each other. I had been hooked up to some machines a few days but it wasn't really as bad as I thought. Sollux was right about the food getting worse and worse. The salads just get soggier and soggier. I remembered seeing Sollux's name on one of these rooms. Then, I saw it. He had a dorm right next to mine. I sighed, slowly opening the door. It was empty but for the bed with a bee blanket hanging off of it. The room had a window that was wide open with yellow curtains pushed aside. It sure was cold in here. Then, I saw a backpack on the floor. I sat down on the floor and looked through it. Why did he still have a room if he was dead? A cold wind blew in from the window. Was it wind?

"Why are you in my dorm?" Sollux laughed flying over my shoulder.

"Why do you still have a dorm if you're dead?" I whispered, zipping up the bag.

"I didn't die that long ago, actually. They didn't have time to clean this place out yet. So, I like to hang in here when I get bored of sleeping in my grave." He said, pushing up his glasses.

The room did seem empty and haunted. The curtains were ripped and dusty and the bed seemed like nobody had slept in it for years. I crawled up on the bed in the corner of the room next to the window and laughed. Sollux flew over and lay next to me. I hummed and looked over at him.

"How the fuck can you even get out of this place?" I laughed.

"You don't. But, I'm sure it'll be fine. You already have a friend, after all." He smirked looking over at me.

"You want to be friends?" I gasped. He laughed and shook his head.

"I want to be more than just friends, Aradia, you're awesome. You can speak to the undead and dig up a past of someone you barely even know. Aradia, would you like to go out with me?"

I giggled and clapped my hands together nodding. "Yes! Yes, I would really love that!"

The door was still open, so everyone walking past the door thought I was talking to myself. The group of people who on the first day wanted to know why I was in the UCU walked past and raided the room. There were 10 of them. They all were very different from each other. Maybe they thought this was my room. They were looking for anything that has clues to what was wrong with me. But, Sollux pushed them all down and kicked them out and slammed the door. He whipped his hands on his pants and laughed.

"Fucking new kid spys."


	4. Memory

(( NOTE: SORRY! I know I have NOT been updating for like a MONTH. I'm VERY sorry. I've been busy and kinda lazy. I hope you guys aren't TOO mad. :o( ))

I started to hang out in Sollux's room often. The group of people started calling me "tele girl" because I was the only one who saw Sollux. Now everyone thinks I have telekinetic powers or something. I read books I have gotten for myself. Most of them are about ghosts or outcasts of any kind. Sollux sometimes wants to sit back and listen to me read about these people who are different and mislead in life by horrible bullies and parents.

But, one day when I was walking to his room I heard him growling about something so I walked faster down the hall. By the time I got to his room I saw why he seemed so angry. The room had finally been taped off and cleared out. I laid my head against the door and closed my eyes. I tried not to get mad. Sollux and I were going to finally look through his old stuff to find more about him.

Two men were talking down the hallway carrying large boxes. Maybe his stuff was in there. I didn't want to seem even crazier then I really was. Maybe someone will take this room. That would be really bad. Sol and I made a lot of good memories in here. But, I guess they're long gone now.

Like all people who die, Sollux lost all memory of his old life but what was on his grave stone. We planned to look for clues of how he lived and what it was like for him before he died. My head seemed blurry and bleak. I opened the door and flopped onto the bed. Well, turns out they took that too and landed strait on the hard gray floor. Sollux laughed and tapped my shoulder.

I looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot and wet like he was crying. He was curled up in the corner arms around his knees and weakly smiling at me. He looked broken and lost. He probably saw them tear up his room and laugh about how he died during a test on his brain. It must have been really hard on him. They tore down the poster. The poster I put up with bees and sheep all over it. I wanted to protect this room. But, I failed.

I sat up next to Sol and he laid his head on my chest. I cooed him and pet his head, stroking my fingers through this hair. He sniffed and began to weep again. I sat back against the wall and sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry I came too late to help." I sighed and closed my eyes.

He shook his head and grabbed onto my shirt tightly. Damn, he could rip it if he wanted to.

"That's not why I'm crying" he sobbed.

I was confused. Why else would he be crying? He lifted his head from my lap, tears in his eyes.

"They found a rope in the fan and a note." He sobbed, looking into my eyes. "I didn't die from testing. I _killed_ myself. I had a crush on you before. I killed myself because when you died I thought you _died __forever_. "


End file.
